Background information on sound identification systems and methods can be found in the applicant's PCT application WO2010/070314, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Basic sound identification systems are known but there is a need for improved techniques. The present applicant has recognised the need for sound identification systems which are customisable to identify user-specified sounds.